Alraumon
Summary Alraumon is a Plant Digimon that accomplished an evolution just like Palmon. It seems that, at noon, it opens up its arms and the flower on its head to perform photosynthesis. The aroma emitted from the flower on its head is definitely inherited from Palmon, so as usual it is intensely foul. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Alraumon/Aruraumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Rookie level Data/Virus Attribute Plant Digimon Powers and Abilities: |-|Alraumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Hacking, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can at least lift normal people effortlessly) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) Stamina: High Range: Looks about 50 feet Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Virus/Vaccine Digimon, Fire Attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Nemesis Ivy:' Extends its vine fingers to stab or capture and disorient the enemy. *'Gloom Dust:' Spreads a fog of poisonous gas at the foe. *'Hungry Hand:' Drains the foe's health with its claws. *'Shadow Claw:' Slashes the foe with a claw of darkness that can also poison the target. *'Thunder Claw:' Slash opponents with an electrified claw that may cause paralysis. *'Rain of Pollen:' Reduces opponent Attack Potency with a strange secretion. *'Poison Powder:' Attack opponents by scattering poisonous powder. Inherits skills from Tanemon *'Frothy Spit: '''Shoots out bubbles at the opponent. *'Rainbow Spit: Spits out much stronger rainbow colored bubbles at the opponent. *'Gaia Element I: '''Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. *'Adhesive Bubble Blow: '''Shoots out sticky bubbles to reducing the opponents Speed. '''Inherits skills from Dorimon *'Tiny Metal: '''Fires a tiny metal ball at the opponent. *'Metal Drop: Spits iron grains from its mouth while charging at the enemy. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Digimon Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Claw Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users